The present invention relates to a high-speed bulk filling tank truck for filling a bulk storage tank with a liquefied gas. More particularly, the invention relates to a high-speed bulk filling tank truck permitting reduction of the filling time.
In place of the conventional practice to supply liquefied gas in gas bottles, another practice of direct supply is now becoming more popular, which comprises installing installation-type bulk storage tanks having a large capacity in general houses and plants, and transporting the liquefied gas on small-sized trucks known as tank trucks to directly fill the bulk storage tanks. The tank truck used for filling the liquefied gas has a tank (the “truck tank”) for loading the liquefied gas on the chassis of a running vehicle. A filling hose and an equalizing hose are connected to the truck tank via a liquid/gas line, in which devices for liquid such as various valves and meters are arranged. According to this tank truck, the filling hose and the equalizing hose are connected to the bulk storage tank to be filled. The liquefied gas is fed to the bulk storage tank via the filling hose by a liquid feed pump provided on the liquid line, and along with this, the gas-phase gas accumulated in the bulk storage tank is recovered in the truck tank from the equalizing hose through the gas line.
However, the conventional tank truck described above has a problem of a long filling time of the liquefied gas into the bulk storage tank, and there has been a demand for reducing the filling time. The filling operation of the tank truck is carried out by visiting a plurality of houses and plants a day, and a long filling time leads to a lower operating rate. When it is necessary to stop the tank truck on the road near the bulk storage tank to be filled, a long period of stoppage results in the risk of accident.